Enkinhou
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: What do I think about my Hollow' Ichigo thought as he examined his perspective of his inner Hollow. This is a part of my story Kishi Kaisei.


**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! This story is a part of Kishi Kaisei. Nibelheim Arc: Chapter 1 = Kagami no naka no Kage. Please try reading this story of mine if you happen to visit this story.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by** Kubo-sama**

**Summary: **'What do I think about my Hollow?' Ichigo thought as he examined his perspective of his inner Hollow.

**__________________**

**Enkinhou**

**( Perspective )**

**___________________**

'What do I think about my Hollow?' Ichigo thought as he examined his perspective of his inner Hollow.

**~***~**

_In appearance~_

In appearance we almost look alike, almost identical except for the color of our skin, tongue and teeth, nailes and especially the eyes. If we just do something about that everybody might think that they saw my twin instead of my Hollow. Thought I am somehow glad about the difference.

_In attitude~_

In attitude I can describe my hollow in many words.

1. Proud

My Hollow is a proud person. So proud that I always remember the time that he will appear saying that he was the one who can beat up my enemy. Always saying he was stronger than me. And if given a chance he was more worthy of being the king.

2. Over-Confident

Hand in hand with his being proud is his confidence. Well I knew that he was indeed powerful and that is where his confidence comes from. But I know that the other me is really over-confident with his power that might end up becoming his weakness.

3. Sarcastic

I had multiple conversations with my inner Hollow. Every time we did there was no time that the other will not say something sarcastic. I don't know if it is only me that the other acted like that but I knew that my inner Hollow was good at it. Makes me pissed every time we talk, honestly.

4. Mocker

Another thing that my Hollow is good at is mocking, just as good as his being sarcastic. Like his sarcastic attitude, my hollow never forgets to speak a mock every time he had a chance. Sometimes my hollow will also go as far as reserfaceing in battle just mock how weak I am being kick in the ass without his help. Thought it stopped after I defeated him that day in the Vizards hideout.

5. Stubborn

Somehow this attitude of my Hollow is the same to my stubborn attitude. I know this character of mine because I am told every time by Rukia."You're too stubborn!" She always says. Thought I don't care what she thinks because I don't know a person who is stubborn as me but as I encountered this attitude of my Hollow, I might follow Rukia's advice sometimes because I know already know how hard to get along to a very stubborn person. So it irritates me if my Hollow is too stubborn to follow what I wanted. Thought even if my inner Hollow is stubborn, I can say that I am twice more stubborn than him.

6. Fight Lover

This attitude of my Hollow is the thing that I really hate the most. I hate fighting in contrast to my inner Hollow. Every time I am in a fight and my Hollow felt it he would do anything just to have a chance in the action. And I hate it the most. Taking my fight when I was struggling to fight back even thought I was in the brink of defeat. Thought my Hollow says that I am being proud not asking his help when I am about to die. He might have a point but I also have a pride. A good example of my Hollows mingling into my fight was that time I was fighting with Byakuya. He almost killed the bastard but it was a good thing I stopped him in time because if not Rukia would be crying to the lost of his brother. But at the same time even thought I don't like to remember it, I was saved because of my inner Hollow. It's not like I would ever admit it to the other.

That's how I perceive my inner Hollow. Thought in the past I also thought that the other was heartless just like every Hollow but it changed as I meet and became 'friends' with some Hollows. I have learned that it's not really right to say they lost their hearts but instead they just forgot about it. Because how many times I look at it Hollows also have emotions. But maybe it varies from hollow to hollow. Weak hollows that I normally kill when I was in Karakura town have little emotions. But as I meet stronger Hollows they seems to have some intelligence that others do not, and so was emotions. This are just theories for me that's why it might not be true because I not really a Hollow to understand them. A Hollow can be the only one that can understand A Hollow. But I might still understand my inner Hollow If I really like because in reality he is a part of me.

That is all I knew about my inner Hollow. This thing is that the things I know about him are only based to how we communicate and talk with each other because I really never asked the other about him. It's just an impression that I got to the other because no one can talk about himself other than the person himself. And the thing about both of us is that we really never talk about each other regarding 'getting-to-know-each-other'. If ever we had a conversation, it's about becoming the king or it's about fighting. This lack of proper communication between us leads to the grater problem which is I don't know even know the name of my inner Hollow.

_Name_

When I asked my inner Hollow who he is the answer is either 'ME' or the last time he said he is 'Zangetsu'.

Maybe he doesn't have a name

Then if he doesn't have a name I will give him one. It's a pain to just call him Hollow. Anyway he disserves one being a part of me and thought I will never admit that he saved me many times. I can just think it as a thank you gift thought I will never say it as that.

What is a suitable name for him anyway? It should be short so that I can remember it. Hmmnn... It should also have a connection with him.

Shiro... because his white

Hchigo... Short for Hollow Ichigo

Yuki... because his white as snow

Shirosaki... white plus the last half of my last name

Naming a mod soul is one thing but naming my inner Hollow is another...

Anyway I will think about it if I'm there already. I don't care if he likes the name that I will give him anyway.

Then

_In relationship~_

He never really thinks too much about his relationship with his Hollow. That's why he can only describe their relationship in a limited way.

1. King and his hoarse

It was my Hollow who first described our relationship in this manner. Me as the king and my hollow as the horse. This did not really bother me but it made me think that my inner Hollows see himself as a horse. This kind of relationship really never crossed my mind even once. This made me think that my Hollow is the one degrading himself and not me.

2. Partners

This was another way that my Hollow sees our relationship. Thought in all honesty I like this than the King and horse thing. Anyway I again will never admit it to the other. I will bring this to my grave than to say it to the other.

3. Shadow

This how I sees my relationship with my Hollow. Shadow in the mirror. A shadow that is forever a part of me. Whether I like it or not he will always be besides me and will never leave my side. Sometimes shadows disappears when it is dark but it doesn't mean that it left me. It is like my dark side but still a part of me.

4. Sun and Moon

Sometime I can also describe our relationship as the sun and the moon. My Hollow being the Sun and me as the Moon. Why? Well The moon gets its light from the sun. Somehow in times that my enemy is stronger I call upon the power of my Hollow by using my mask. Just like the moon borrowing the light of the sun. I admit the other is more powerful than me thought I do not know the difference. My Hollow is just a part of me that means the power of my Hollow is naturally also mine just like how it is natural for the moon to borrow the light of the sun. I know that if my Hollow will find out about this point of view of mine, I am sure the other will just become more proud that he already is. That's why again; this is something I will never speak to the other about. Thought my inner Hollows power did save me in tight times.

In conclusion, his not as bad as I thought he was the first time. But I can never really just trust someone who tried to take over my soul. Thought on the other hand I'm traveling with Grimmjow who also tried to kill me 2 times.

**~***~**

**SilverMT: Please review...**


End file.
